happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ImMoreBoredThanYou/Level Rule Ideas For Jim.
This is something for Jim to consider when I get a chance to email him about this blog (or when he finds out about this on his own). So I've written rules that Jim should think about adding on a new "level rules" page, that is if he actually starts on it. Of course, I added some that Bert has suggested before. I'm still not done with it, so be patient for me to add more crap. (WIP) = Work In Progress =''How I think TJF's "Level Rules" page should be written= ''These are a list of guidelines that you must follow if you don't want your level(s) deleted. ''Keep Happy Wheels friendly for everybody. ''No references to rape or sexual abuse. No racism. No references to hate crimes. Happy Wheels is not a place to suddenly promote hatred to any group of people. Not even towards a specific user on TJF. ''No realistic depictions of nudity or sex. ''I actually don't mind levels where two NPC's have sex, but please do not make crude drawings of a naked person or make drawings of sexually explicit body parts. ''No requesting that users rate your level for ANY reason. ''For example, "Rate 5 for part 2", "Rate 5 if you land here. Rate 4 if you landed here", and so on may result in your level being deleted. Telling people to "don't forget to rate" or "please rate" is fine, just don't ask people to vote your level a specific rating. ''No fake "glitch" levels. ''These have been extremely common lately, and it needs to stop. Please don't even make a level ranting about these kinds of levels; it'll still be deleted. If you like to report a bug, visit this page ''No republishing the same level a bunch of times ''If you forgot to fix a certain part of your level, don't submit the level an excessive number of times where each of them just fixes a minor error. If you have created lots of duplicate levels, only the latter version of it will be kept, the other versions will be deleted. ''No "demo" levels. ''These are just excuses to make one fifth of a level to make people rate up your level up so they can access the "full" level. Making a complete level isn't so hard. ''Don't make levels that have a pretty high potential of causing headaches and/or problems. ''"Playing levels" doesn't mean "getting a headache from flashing lights and/or a big box that consists of narrow black and white lines". Please respect other people who have probably had a history of seizures or epilepsy, even if the chance of a person who has a similar condition that will play your level is extremely unlikely. ''No advertising. (WIP) ''This sounds pretty broad, so I'll elaborate. Don't promote anything such as "Minecraft codes", your user ID on some game, or suspicious links. Things like your YouTube account, Facebook page, and your friend's TJF username will be tolerated. Category:Blog posts